


Хорошая птичка и плохая киса

by KarizZa



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen, Human!verse, Humor, Rape/Non-con References, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый взгляд на Сильвестра и Твити.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошая птичка и плохая киса

Малявка плачет, кричит, даже орет – наверно стекла дрожат, – но все вокруг слишком пьяны, чтобы придавать этому значение. Всем весело, блядь, всем так весело, что унитаз заблеван в радиусе метра.  
\- Мне больно, больно, больно, больно-ааа!!! – на все повышающейся ноте визжит он.  
\- Да брооось ломаться, больно ему! Подглядывать тебе было не больно, а? А, а, а?! – Бакс, пьяный в жопу и без того чокнутый, Бакс лезет в морду пацаненку, икая от ржачки, натягивая его руки еще сильнее; малыш вскрикивает, всхлипывает, и снова воет в голос, давясь соплями.  
\- Дежи овнее, - кряхтит сквозь зажатый в зубах косячок Сильвестр. Иголка в руке дрожит, когда Твити начинает чересчур барахтаться.  
Птичка на его тощей еще почти детской заднице совсем как живая, особенно когда малыш перебирает ногами, заходясь в приступе икоты от рыданий. Рыдает он, в сущности, только ради самих рыданий – да ни черта это не больно, ну щекотно слегка. Сильвестр сначала себе татуировку делал, прежде чем других разрисовывать.   
Дезинфицировали иглу в стакане абсента и под тлеющим косяком. Стерилизация стопроцентная.  
\- Я… пожалуюсь… бабушке!!! – между всхлипами воет Твити.   
\- В гобу я видал твою баушку.  
Сильвестр методично прострачивает последние перышки, отодвигается, любуясь своей работой, и делает еще пару штрихов.   
Бакс показывает Твити кролика. Чавкает крупными передними зубами по нижней губе, морща нос, как какой-то сатанист на обряде. Малыш все пытается отвернуться, да никак не получается.   
В гостиной царит форменная разруха, батарея бутылок рассыпана по полу. Пепел тут и там выжег пятна. На диване кто-то уже спит, под диваном – тоже. Вот бабуля-то обрадуется гостям, когда вернется со своего затяжного рождественского ужина.  
\- Твитиии, - воет Бакс на ухо малышу, - ты будешь сааамым красивым мальчиком в воскресном хоре! Вот будете послезавтра утром выступать со своими песенками, и ты посреди концерта как повернешься к преподобному задницей, как задерешь свою миленькую белую сутану, так у Ворнера сразу глаза из орбит-то и повылетают, хэй!   
\- Точно, увидит райскую красоту! – поддакивает Сильвестр, вытащив косяк изо рта и придирчиво оглядывая свою работу.  
Канарейка машет крошечными сочно-желтыми крылышками, миниатюрное тельце – маленький пушистый шарик, в черных глазах-бусинках пляшут искорки, а в клюве зажата огненно-рыжая маргаритка. Полтора часа ебаного кропотливого труда, для того чтобы мелкий засранец всю жизнь таскал эту красоту под трусами – Сильвестра даже как-то неожиданно обида пробирает. До самых костей. Он замахивается, и легонько шлепает по канарейке, Твити взвизгивает, как поросенок во время разделки. Канарейка розовеет, подбирается, маленькая ягодица дрожит от удара. Сильвестр гыгыкает, как последний даун, и шлепает по ней еще пару раз. Бакс рядом едва не стоит на ушах.   
Получив, наконец, свободу, Твити отползает в сторону, на ходу подтягивая штаны и не переставая тоненько попискивать. В коридоре звонит телефон, Твити подскакивает, как ужаленный, и кидается к нему. Вечер перестает быть томным, думает Сильвестр, с места преодолевая расстояние в два метра и бросаясь Твити наперерез.  
\- Алло, ба! Да, ба, все отлично. Твити отрубился час назад. Мы с ребятами уже расходимся, ты скоро? Вот как… - Твити дерет его штанину, кусается, вырываясь из-под ладони, удерживающей его макушку на уровне телефонной тумбочки. – Ну, тогда давай, ба, до утра. Все будет оки-доки, будь спок.  
Сильвестр вешает трубку, выдергивает из розетки телефонный шнур и смотрит на Твити. Твити смотрит на него, вздернув красное от слез личико вверх. Голубые глаза сияют, как два куска льда сквозь поток солнечного света.  
\- Ба приедет завтра утром, у них там какие-то особые рождественские замуты, - сообщает Сильвестр, наслаждаясь выражением безграничного страдания на лице Твити. – А до утра мы тут с тобой вдвоем. Малыш, ты рад? – Твити еще как рад.  
Вскочив на ноги, он бьет головой в живот Сильвеьстра, едва не сбив с ног, и вихрем несется вверх по лестнице, останавливается где-то на полпути и орет через плечо, что ненавидит Сильвестра.  
\- Взаимно, малыш, - кивает Сильвестр, почесывая под майкой впалой живот.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, он быстро разгоняет всех притаившихся по углам юных алкоголиков, выметает нахрен поганой метлой. Бакс только свистит, пританцовывая рядом.  
\- Иии чего ты вдруг разогнал все веселье? Было же так круто! Вот бы еще немножко помучить твою птичку, ну пожааалуйста, он так жалобно пищит! Черт, меня это аж заводит!  
\- Завали хлебало, Банни, кина не будет, электричество кончилось. Все, спать. Убирать дерьмо, а потом спать, - командует Сильвестр, той же самой, далеко не аллегорической метлой выметая бутылки и пакеты из углов гостиной.  
\- Ты ебанько, Сильвестр, ты в курсе? Разогнать такую вечеринку, - качает головой Бакс, направляясь в туалет – вычищать блевотину.  
\- Ба приедет только утром, никакого кайфа. Вот бы она сейчас ввалилась домой такая вся в сахарно-приподнятом настроении, а тут такое творится, смекаешь? – кричит Сильвестр вдогонку.   
\- Ну и посидели бы до утра, какие проблемы? – кричит в ответ Бакс через полдома.  
\- Да нихуя, что я, псих что ли, до утра вас терпеть? Вы такими темпами все перья бабулиной птичке повыдираете. Твити разозлится не на шутку, вот тогда и правда нагрянет пиздец.  
\- А типа так он не злится что ли? Наколол ему на заднице канарейку, а он, думаешь, кайф словил? Ну ты больной, Сильвестр. Бабуля с тебя завтра шкурку-то сдерет.   
\- Да не расскажет он, господи, я что, не знаю его что ли? Ну поноет до утра в комнате, но не настучит, он не такой. У нас с ним личные счеты, - уверенно возражает Сильвестр, утрамбовывая мусор в корзины. Бакс плетется по коридору со своим мешком.  
\- Он у тебя тоже ебанутый, точно, и как я мог забыть, - рассеянно бормочет он, начиная клевать носом.  
\- Бухарики спят на первом этаже поближе к унитазу, - Сильвестр хлопает его по плечу, ласковым пинком направляя в сторону гостиной, и через две ступеньки взлетает на второй этаж.  
В доме тихо-тихо, как в темной коробке. Сильвестр на цыпочках подкрадывается к твитиной двери – хнычет.   
\- Всем сопливым нытикам на это Рождество Санта раздарит увесистые пиздюли, так что затыкайся и засыпай, - говорит он, пинком распахнув двери. Твити оборачивается, закопошившись под горой одеял, сверлит его ненавидящим взглядом, и снова ныряет под толщу стеганых слоев.  
Сильвестр падает на кровать рядом с ним, стаскивает тяжелые ботинки, звенит об пол скидываемыми браслетами и цепями, а заваливается набок, расстегнув узкие джинсы. Сгребает гору вместе с Твити, жмет к себе, сунув холодные ноги под теплый покров. Твити тоненько пищит, когда к его ногам прижимаются ледяные ступни, и затихает, сопит в подушку.  
\- Ну, давай, уже пора, - сонно тормошит его Сильвестр, не открывая глаз.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Давай, сказал, быстро.  
\- Нет, я уже большой, хватит с меня! – кричит Твити, сорвавшись, и снова ударяется в смачные рыдания.   
\- Твити, детка, давай же, станет легче, - уговаривает Сильвестр, когда фонтан немного затихает. – Ну хочешь, давай еще раз вместе. В последний.  
На душе становится погано-препогано, так паршиво, ну вот точно кошки нагадили. Твити ерзает и вертится под одеялом, утыкается мокрым носом Сильвестру в шею.  
\- Дорогой Санта, - начинает Сильвестр, подоткнув одеяло малышу под спину.  
\- Дорогой Санта, спасибо за чудесный год. Как и обещал, я был очень хорошим мальчиком, и даже не…  
\- Сегодня можно, сегодня исключение, - бормочет Сильвестр в полудрёме.  
\- Я даже не плакал весь год, дорогой Санта. Пожалуйста, вместо всех подарков…  
\- Сделай так, - подсказывает Сильвестр.  
\- Сделай так, чтобы моим маме и папе на небе было хорошо. И отдай им мои подарки, - шепчет Твити, шмыгая носом.  
\- И пусть…  
\- Пусть следующий год тоже будет счастливым. Я буду себя хорошо вести, обещаю. И не буду плакать. Я очень скучаю по маме и папе, передай им, Санта.  
\- Молодец. А теперь, засранец, быстро прикрывай свои зенки и спи, не то выгоню на улицу, - Сильвестр блаженно растягивается на узкой кровати, подгребая гору одеял и Тиви под себя.  
\- Сильвестр, - зовет Твити через пять минут совершенно ясным голосом.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Сильвестр.  
\- Я брошу тебя на первый этаж к Баксу и он до утра будет показывать тебе кроликов. Спи, Твити, быстро.  
\- Сильвестр!  
\- Ну чего тебе, блядь?!  
\- Птичка хорошая. Получилась очень хорошая птичка, - сонно мямлит Твити.   
\- Я мастер, - со вздохом говорит Сильвестр. – Кстати, это мой подарок на Рождество, больше не жди от меня ничего.  
\- А что ты себе нарисовал, Сильвестр? – еще чрез пару минут спрашивает Твити, обхватив под одеялом руку Сильвестра обеими ладошками.  
\- Плохую кису.


End file.
